A Change Not Yet Apparent
by criterioncraze
Summary: Bolin made important decision following the war against the Equalists, but will his brother accept his decision? One Shot. I don't own this show nor any of its characters naturally.


"Hey bro, can I talk to you for a sec?" said Bolin with a peculiarly serious face he rarely made.

Mako looked up from the paper with a disarmed glance at his brother. He was looking through listings for apartments and jobs in Republic City. It had been a day since they had returned to Republic City from the South Pole, just over a week since Amon was defeated. The city was already working on rebuilding itself, but it had been changed for certain in a way that was not yet apparent but would be realized in time. The same could be said for the brothers.

"Sure," Mako said with a slightly bewildered face. He was unable to read his brother's actions like he normally could.

Bolin lead the way to a secluded spot in the back of the Air Temple used for storage. He stopped walking once he was at a comfortable distance from his brother. Mako stopped a yard away from him and looked at him intently, waiting for Bolin to speak.

"Bro, I want to become a metalbender," he said looking up to his brother, a look of determination on his face.

Mako looked confused again for a moment, but regained his composure.

"But the only way to do that—"

"Is to join the police force. I'm well aware of that." interrupted Bolin.

"Do you know what that means? You will have to work and train with them, commit your life to them likely. You will be volunteering for even more danger than we already—"

"Don't you think I've already thought about all of that?" said the younger brother, standing his ground. "I need to do this."

Silence ensued for a noticeable amount of time. Mako looked up for a moment and let out a deep breath. _I think I know what this is about. _

"Then tell me." Mako finally said.

Bolin paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, then began, "I felt…so useless. Like when Amon was attacking the island, and even more so when I was in jail with General Iroh and Asami. My earthbending is fine; I'm still not a bad fighter, if I do say so myself," he smiled lightly as he looked away, only to return his brother's intense gaze a moment later, "but I know that metalbending is the next step. If I had been able to metalbend, maybe I would have been able to get us out of prison sooner. I was able to help Asami in time against her father…but next time I might not be so lucky. And that could be in regards to anyone…Asami, Korra, Tenzin's kids,"

He paused. "Even you, brother."

Mako's eyes widened as he looked at his younger brother.

Bolin continued, "You can't always be the one protecting me and everyone else. Everyone has a role to play…and I want to start fulfilling mine."

He looked away, almost as if he was surprised that he just said all that he did.

Mako loosened his stance and said, "Wow, I never thought I would hear such a compelling argument from you. Are you sure you don't want to be a lawyer and protect us from the law instead of enforcing it? It's another option since we don't know when pro-bending will start up again."

Bolin chuckled lightly, "I don't think that is exactly what lawyers do. You were always bad at humor; maybe you should leave that to me."

"Speaking of the law, are you sure you can get with the cops? I mean, we do have a bit of a record with the Triads."

"Dude, we're with the Avatar and we know Lin Beifong. She will get me in for sure."

"I don't know how fond that woman is of giving favors; she will probably work you into the ground if she does let you into the Academy."

"It's okay bro. I can take it. We just went fought in a war; I think I can handle the Metalbending Academy. Besides, what is the worst Lin can do to me?"

"Again, I'm not so sure about that," said Mako lightly, but suddenly tensing up a bit, looking to his side, then looking to his brothers eyes, "But I trust in you and your decision Bo—just remember, I'm always here for when you do need help, even when you become a metalbender."

Bolin smiled with conviction and confidence, "Same goes to you, Mako."


End file.
